OS How Everything Restarted (Mobatsky)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Ou le néant dans la tête de Robin lorsque Ted se tient avec ce cor bleu et son plus tendre sourire au bas de sa fenêtre, vingt-cinq ans plus tard. POST SAISON 9


**Hello guys ! **

**Alors pour vous remettre un peu dans le contexte : j'ai très très récemment terminé le sitcom américain** _How I Met Your Mother_, **et après deux jours à tenter de me remettre de ses émotions, je me suis vue dans l'obligation de vous pondre un petit One-Shot. Permettez moi de vous dire, avant toute chose, que j'ai ADORÉ la fin de la série ! Là où elle a fait beaucoup polémique auprès des fans et provoquer énormément de déceptions et de colère, je l'ai trouvée bouleversante et pleine d'un très beau message d'espoir que peu de gens semblent avoir saisi...**

**Je ne vais cependant pas m'éterniser en note d'auteur puisque sinon je vais à la fois ne jamais en finir et spoiler l'intégralité de mon propre texte (ce qui serait, disons le, un peu stupide)**

**Brefouille, il me paraît évident que cet OS contient du SPOIL de toute la série et essentiellement de la fin de la saison 9 (qui est la saison finale, pour les perdus)**

**Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D**

**~•~**

Si on lui avait demandé de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis, Robin aurait tout simplement été incapable de prononcer la plus insignifiante onomatopée. Son esprit était troué, toute pensée rationnelle désertait sa tête avant même d'avoir été formée, il n'y avait qu'un brouhaha confus de sentiments, explosant les uns contre les autres, poussant les larmes au bord de ses paupières. Robin ne ressentait plus rien d'autre, ses sens s'étaient comme éteints : elle n'était plus sensible à la fraîcheur mordante de l'air, n'entendait plus la ville ronfler du bruit des voitures à l'extérieur, ne sentait plus rien d'autre qu'une odeur de néant et un arrière goût de cendre au fond de son palais.

Tout ce qu'il restait, tout ce dont elle avait conscience, c'était de ce que ses yeux voyaient, quand bien même sa raison lui hurlait qu'elle devait être en train de rêver ou de faire une hallucination. Son appartement aurait pu prendre feu, le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, le ciel lui tomber sur la tête ; en tout et pour tout, l'univers tout entier aurait bien pu s'écrouler qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas rendue compte, parce que tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était Ted au bas de sa fenêtre, provoquant dans sa poitrine un capharnaüm de battements cardiaques incontrôlés, cognant contre ses temps à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Ted était là, il tendait le cor bleu de leur histoire dans les airs, l'objet qui au fond d'elle restait et resterait toujours l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'elle ait jamais possédé, et Robin se sentait perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Ted était là, un peu plus vieux, un peu plus grisonnant que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, et portant pourtant dans le regard une douceur qui n'avait jamais vacillé une seule fois depuis que Robin le connaissait. _Ce regard_, c'était celui qu'il avait posé sur elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, au MacLaren's, c'était celui qu'il avait toujours posé sur elle pendant presque une décennie, en dépit des épreuves, en dépit des sentiments divergents et de leur avenir brisé et incertain, en dépit de tout. C'était ce regard que Robin aurait pu tuer pour revoir lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule et blessée après son divorce, celui qui s'était essoufflé pendant un temps infini avant qu'il ne l'effleure à nouveau ce soir.

Robin en était malade. Malade de joie, malade de surprise ; et elle pleurait, bien sûr, elle pleurait et elle riait en même temps, son être tout entier congestionné de sentiments qu'elle avait cru perdus et qui lui explosaient au visage avec autant de puissance qu'au tout premier jour. Vingt-cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Ted s'était tenu sous cette fenêtre pour la première fois, vingt-cinq années durant lesquelles il s'était senti mourir d'amour pour Robin, puis pendant lesquelles il avait finalement vécu et obtenu tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, et autant d'années durant lesquelles il avait perdue cette amie qu'il avait aimée et chérie plus que tout au monde sans se rendre compte d'à quel point elle était importante.

Il avait aimé Tracey avec la même force que Robin avait aimé Barney : violemment, à en perdre la raison. Tracey avait été sa destinée, il n'en avait jamais douté, et il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur et de toute son âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Elle était son tout, la mère de ses enfants, une part de lui qu'il était impossible de décrire avec des mots. Et Robin, et bien... C'était son top 1, celle qui avait toujours été en tête de liste. Ses enfants l'avaient compris, plus vite que lui, et il se sentait béni par l'univers de se voir accorder une nouvelle chance de reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté.

Un quart de siècle, cette histoire subsistait depuis un quart de siècle au fond de leurs viscères et Ted sentait que, ce soir, les choses reprenaient enfin leur cours.

« Ted ? »

« Robin... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? »

Essuyant les larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues, presque indépendamment de sa volonté, Robin tenta de reprendre la contenance qu'elle avait perdue dès qu'elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre. Elle savait pourquoi il était là, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais elle voulait l'entendre pour être sûre que c'était bel et bien réel. Et Ted, prit d'un rire démentiel, agita le cor bleu au dessus de sa tête comme s'il avait été le graal.

« Plus de quarante ans et célibataires ! On s'était fait une promesse Robin... Tu m'as manqué »

Baissant les bras, Ted planta dans les prunelles azur de Robin un regard d'une intensité telle qu'elle en perdit à nouveau le contrôle de ses glandes lacrymales. Ted aussi voulait pleurer, mais il garderait ça pour plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait juste la voir continuer de sourire, regarder son visage et cet air perplexe si familier, cette petit fossette sur sa joue, cet éclat inoubliable au fond de ses iris. Elle était belle, Robin. Ted avait oublié à quel point elle était belle.

« Ça fait six ans maintenant, six ans qu'elle est morte. Les enfants ont fait leur deuil, et moi aussi, même si ça a pris du temps. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu, que tout ça, c'était ce qu'elle espérait pour nous deux »

Ted se revoyait encore à son chevet à l'hôpital, lui lisant des livres comme à un enfant, la regardant s'enfoncer dans la maladie sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il revoyait ses cheveux bruns si brutes sur la pâleur de l'oreiller, tout son être si fort malgré son essoufflement. Elle l'avait préparé à cela, des années durant elle l'avait préparé à affronter sa mort car elle savait mieux que quiconque que cela le briserait. Et il la revoyait lui faire passer un pacte inviolable, un serment qu'il se devrait de tenir à la vie à la mort. Elle lui avait dit, la fatigue dans les traits et la paix dans les yeux, que lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt, il devrait se reconstruire avec la seule autre personne qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle lui avait fait promettre et il avait juré, ils avaient scellé le pacte dans les ombres des perfusions et des électroencéphalogrammes, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le moindre regret. Et le jour était venu, il avait fait la paix avec l'univers, et après une longue discussion avec le fantôme de Tracey sur sa tombe, il avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il revienne à la source de tout. Au point de départ. À Robin.

Il avait raconté à ses enfants comment il avait rencontrée leur mère, sans même se rendre compte qu'il leur racontait comment il avait rencontré le premier amour de sa vie. Mais cela n'avait jamais été à propos de Tracey, et il s'en rendait compte désormais, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il voyait le visage de Robin depuis sa fenêtre, et que son cœur se mettait à fourmiller comme il le faisait des années auparavant. Son amour pour Tracey ferait partie de lui jusqu'à la fin, mais son amour pour Tracey avait été vécu et brûlé d'un même coup. Son histoire d'amour avec Robin Scherbatsky se mourrait de patience depuis vingt-cinq ans, et était enfin sur le point de commencer.

« Je t'aime Robin, tout comme j'ai aimé Tracey, et tout comme je lui ai promis de lui survivre. Je t'ai aimé dès que j'ai croisé ton regard en 2005, dès que j'ai entendu ta voix et ton rire, et je sais que tu le ressens aussi »

Bouleversée, Robin resta muette, ses mains épongeant les larmes inondant son sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment se sentir. Il apparaissait d'un seul coup, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui lui susurrait que c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis le début, et que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ; Barney, leur divorce, sa solitude à trotter d'un bout à l'autre du globe ; que tout devait invariablement la mener au bord de cette fenêtre ce soir là, pour observer l'homme auquel elle aurait dû s'accrocher, mais qu'elle avait compris trop tard, lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient jamais vraiment partis. Vingt-cinq ans lui faisaient soudain l'effet de vingt-cinq secondes, et tout défilait à une vitesse ahurissante dans sa tête.

Le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, il avait disparu.

Soudain envahie d'une terreur affreuse à l'idée qu'il se soit en allé, elle se pencha, scruta la rue à la recherche de sa silhouette, avant de se précipiter vers sa porte d'entrée. En l'ouvrant à la volée elle lui fit face, aussi brutalement que s'il l'avait embrassé ou que s'il était revenu d'entre les morts, et elle se figea, la main sur la poignée, tant la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui semblait irradier dans la froideur de son appartement.

« Ted... »

Mais il l'interrompit.

« Non, Robin, écoute moi. Tracey est morte il y a six ans, et avant de mourir elle m'a fait jurer que je reprendrais ma vie en main. Pendant plusieurs années j'ai pensé que je n'y arriverai jamais, j'avais l'impression de conduire dans le noir sans savoir où je finirais, et j'ai finalement fait mon deuil. Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde avec qui je veux refaire ma vie, il n'y a que toi, Robin. Tu as été ma meilleure amie, ma première âme sœur, et ce n'est pas juste de dire que je ne peux en avoir qu'une, parce que tu l'as toujours été. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand j'avais vingt-huit ans, et vingt-cinq ans plus tard ça n'a pas disparu, ça n'a jamais disparu »

Ted posa son regard sur le cor bleu, symbole d'un amour qui le hantait depuis presque trente ans et qui ne faiblissait jamais, même dans les plus grandes douleurs.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais les gosses m'ont fait comprendre que c'était ce que Tracey voulait, et moi aussi... Elle était ma destinée Robin, mais toi... »

Rattrapé par ses émotions, Ted fit un pas, franchit le seuil de l'appartement et plongea la tête la première dans le regard larmoyant de Robin. Il s'y sentait aspiré, emprisonné comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, et c'était une félicitée qui envahissait et ankylosait chacun de ses muscles.

« Toi tu es l'amour de ma vie Robin. Alors... »

Glissant l'instrument entre ses mains glacées et secouées de tremblements, Ted se sentit électrisé en frôlant son épiderme.

« Robin, voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? Et essayer de recommencer ...? »

Émue, Robin caressa la surface du cor, sa vision déformée par les larmes, et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu m'as volé un cor bleu...encore... »

Et en écho à ce souvenir à la fois douloureux et tendre les unissant, Ted encadra son visage de ses mains, l'effleura comme une statue de verre, le caressa comme pour apaiser tous ses tourments.

« Je t'aurais volé un orchestre entier »

Et Robin tomba, tout simplement. Avalée par l'étreinte de Ted, par la chaleur de son corps. Elle effleura ses lèvres, se serra contre lui si fort qu'elle en fut forcée de monter sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle était bouleversée, emportée dans des tourbillons de souvenirs de leur passé, de tous ces moments passés ensemble à souffrir de leur incapacité à faire fonctionner leurs relations. Robin s'en voulait tellement lorsqu'elle repensait à toutes ces fois où elle avait dit non au lieu de oui, à toutes ces fois où elle avait brisé Ted en tentant de se protéger, à toutes ces fois où elle s'était sentie vide sans sa présence.

Personne ne l'avait jamais remplacé, il était celui à qui elle avait dit « je t'aime » pour la toute première fois, il était celui qui lui avait appris à aimer de toutes les façons possibles, à envisager le monde et l'avenir d'une façon complètement différente. Elle avait appris tout cela sans s'en rendre compte et sans jamais le quitter, et le jour où leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle lui devait tout.

« On a toujours eu tout ce qu'il fallait Robin, on a toujours eu les sentiments, l'alchimie... il nous manquait juste... »

« Le timing » compléta-t-elle entre deux respirations, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui d'un pas, essuyant ses joues inondées. Et son sourire était plus grand encore à chaque seconde, miroitant celui de Ted. « Il nous manquait juste le timing »

Et Ted, en la reprenant dans ses bras, se sentit en paix, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait passé six ans dans les ténèbres à attendre une renaissance qui lui paraissait impossible, sans se douter que l'aube viendrait avec Robin. Il avait passé huit ans à se consumer d'amour pour elle en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble sans imaginer qu'ils se retrouveraient ici, fatalement, pour poursuivre une romance mise en pause depuis vingt-cinq ans. Il leur avait juste fallut le bon timing, se retrouver enfin au bon endroit et au bon moment, et maintenant qu'ils avaient eu et vécu tout ce qu'ils avaient pu désirer de la part de la Vie, ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver sans craindre l'avenir.

Dans ses bras, Ted avait l'impression de redevenir le jeune homme de vingt-huit ans qu'il était lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée à l'automne 2005 : amoureux et plein d'espoir. Ils avaient vieilli tous les deux, étaient devenus un plus plus adultes, un peu plus sages aussi, et avaient accompli chacun de leur côté ce qui les avait toujours empêché d'être ensemble. Ted avait rencontré le second amour de sa vie, sa destinée, il avait eu deux magnifiques enfants et une femme qu'il avait adorée pendant onze ans sans modération. Et Robin était finalement devenue une journaliste célèbre, elle avait fait le tour du monde pour couvrir reportages et actualités, avait enfin obtenu la reconnaissance qu'elle méritait pour toute la passion qu'elle avait consacrée à son travail durant tant d'années à refuser de baisser les bras.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, tous les deux, au bon endroit et au bon moment, sans aucune raison pour repousser l'échéance. Et ils ne le voulaient pas. Parce que même si tout finit par changer, un amour comme le leur restait immuablement gravé dans le marbre de leurs cœurs. Ted aimait Robin, et Robin aimait Ted. Après tout, c'était comme ça depuis le tout premier coup d'œil.

Alors voilà la leçon qu'il faut en tirer : la vie est pleine d'imprévus, de belles rencontres et de mauvais timing. Les choses ont changé, continuent de changer et changeront toujours, rien n'est jamais plus fixe que le temps qui passe. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on a toujours eu le mauvais timing que le bon moment ne viendra pas, ni que l'on doit se résoudre à se priver de tout par peur de rater quelque chose. On ne peut pas dire qu'on a qu'une seule âme sœur, ou qu'on est obligé de passer le restant de ses jours tout seul après avoir perdu une personne qui nous est chère ; on ne peut pas dire qu'aujourd'hui est trop tard, parce que trop tard n'a jamais existé, on ne peut pas dire que c'est parce qu'on a déjà vécu la moitié de sa vie d'une certaine façon et avec une certaine personne qu'on ne peut pas passer le restant de celle-ci avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il faut simplement agir, le faire tant qu'on en a l'occasion. La seule limite est celle que nous impose la vie, et tant qu'on respire, tant que notre cœur bat, on se doit de continuer à avancer, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, et peu importe si l'on a l'impression d'avoir raté notre chance et que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tout sera toujours à faire, rien ne sera jamais terminé.

Même si, il est quand même conseillé de s'arrêter avant deux heures du matin. Parce que c'est bien connu, rien de bon n'arrive jamais, après deux heures du matin...

**~•~**

**Et voilà ;)**

**Je fais rarement de notes de fin mais je tenais à remercier tous les shippers du Swarkles qui se sont montrés ici extrêmement ouverts d'esprit ; les adeptes du Mobatsky (Ted x Robin) sont, il faut le dire, très peu nombreux et très souvent critiqués. Personnellement je suis tombée amoureuse du ship en même temps que Ted est tombé amoureux de Robin : à l'automne 2005, soit au tout premier épisode de la série. Ayant toujours su qu'ils étaient voués à finir ensemble, j'y ai cru jusqu'à la fin, et même pendant le mariage entre Robin et Barney. Vous imaginez donc à quel point la fin m'a émue (je pleurais comme une madeleine mais bon, je pleure devant tout)**

**Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire merci d'avoir lu et si vous les shippez, n'hésitez pas à venir discuter avec moi ;)**

**Je vous embrasse 3**


End file.
